Divergent: Tobias
by Emily285
Summary: During the book, "Divergent," what was happening in Tobias's mind? How did he feel when he met Tris? What about when he climbed the Ferris wheel? Or when he first kissed Tris? "Divergent: Tobias" is "Divergent" written completely in Tobias Eaton's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

The screen behind Eric lights up. On the screen, my picture and name are placed next to the number one.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I feel lighter as I realize that I'm staying here forever. With my friends, with Tobias, with the crazy members that jump off trains and climb buildings.

All around me, I can hear Dauntless members laughing, shouting, and cheering. I can't help but love it.

Will leans over the table and wraps me in a hug. Christina raises a hand and points to the screen. Her eyes fill with tears.

I glance at the screen again, reading the rest of the list.

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Marlene

5\. Peter

I sigh when I notice that Peter is staying. A few moments later I decide that I no longer care what he thinks or says. I beat him. Me, the girl from Abnegation. That's what matters.

6\. Will

7\. Christina

Christina reaches across the table, in the same manner that Will did, and embraces me in a hug. She laughs in my ear, and it is impossible to contain the smile on my face.

Someone gives me a bear hug from behind. I turn around to see Uriah. I squeeze his shoulder and say, "Congratulations!"

"You beat them!" is his response. He lets go and runs back to the Dauntless-born initiates, laughing.

The next three ranks are Dauntless-born initiates that I barely recognize the names of.

8\. Elijah

9\. Rita

10\. Benjamin

The last two numbers are Molly and Drew. The girl who fed lies to the Erudite. The boy who helped hang me over the chasm.

11\. Molly

12\. Drew

Since Molly and Drew are ranked eleven and twelve, they are cut.

Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. The room is now filled with pounding of Dauntless fists. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Tobias. I get up, beaming. "You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" Tobias asks.

"You know," I start, "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life. The last few weeks fade away. All that matters is that I'm here now, tomorrow, and forever.

He slides his hand over my cheek, slowing down the kiss. I pull away and savor the moment. We look at each other like we did after my first fear simulation. For a second, I am convinced that we are the only people in the room.

Suddenly, I remember where I am. I turn around to see Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene are all staring at us, open-mouthed. Heat immediately rushes to my cheeks. "What was that?" asks Christina, clearly awed.

"Yeah, Four, what's going on?" Zeke asks. After that, they all ask us an endless amount of questions.

Randomly, Christina grabs my arm and Will follows. She drags me back to the dormitory and closes the door. "What's going on between you and Four, Tris?"

"Well, we're dating," I simply state.

"That's not what I mean. When did you get together? Why did you keep it a-" I cut her off.

"Okay, okay," I say, acting like it isn't really a big deal at all. "A few nights ago, when I went with Four after we were hanging out in the chasm, he took me into his fear landscape. Then, he took me to a spot in the chasm. He told me that he liked me, and then, he kissed me. We kept it a secret because we didn't want anyone to think that my rank was because of his favoritism." I don't really know what reaction to expect from her. Will she be mad because I didn't tell her, even when she told me about Will? Will she be happy for me?

"Tris," she says, "I'm so happy for you!" I laugh as she hugs me.

"Congratulations, Tris," adds Will.

"Anyways, did you guys think about what you want to do for your jobs yet?" Christina asks when she pulls away.

"I wanted to be a Dauntless leader, but my rank probably isn't high enough. So, I was thinking that I could be a faction ambassador," explains Will.

"I'm not really sure what I want to do yet," I tell them. I truly do want to be a Dauntless leader, but I can't take the risk of them finding out about what I am. "How about you?"

"I'm going to work in the tattoo parlor," Christina tells us.

For a little while, we just talk about the last weeks of our lives. We talk about the day we got here, our favorite parts of initiation and everything in between. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I open it to see Uriah. "Oh, hi, Uriah," I say.

"Hello," he says. "So, tonight Zeke and I are having our annual party to celebrate the new members of Dauntless. Afterward, a few of our friends will stay to play a game of Truth or Dare. Well, you guys are Dauntless now, so we were wondering if you wanted to come. It's at our apartment and it starts at 7:00 pm."

Before I can answer, Christina says, "We'll definitely be there. Thanks, Uriah."

"Of course. Tris, Four wants you to meet him at his apartment at 6:45." I nod, trying to hide my smile. "I'll see you there," he says, before leaving the room.

"So, what exactly is Truth or Dare?" I ask. They both look at me like I'm insane. "I'm from Abnegation, remember? We never played any games."

"Basically, somebody asked someone else, 'Truth or dare?' If you choose truth, you have to answer a question honestly. If you choose dare, you have to do anything that the person tells you to do," explains Christina.

"If you refuse to answer the question or do the dare, you have to remove and article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count, by the way," continues Will.

"Okay, thanks," I say.

"Do you know what we should do?" asks Christina, smiling brightly. I raise my eyebrows. "Get tattoos. I mean, we've already got them before, but now we're completely members of Dauntless, so we should do it again." Will and I both agree with the idea.

We walk together to the parlor. Tori is inside, and there are no customers at the moment, thankfully. "I've heard a rumor that you ranked first," Tori says. I smile at the comment "Congratulations."

I decide to get a tattoo of a crow, symbolizing my fear, and the words "Be brave." That was what Tobias said to me before my first fear simulation. Back then, I had no idea I would make it into Dauntless, let alone rank first. I get the tattoo on my rib cage. Christina gets the Dauntless symbol on her back, and Will does the same.

Afterward, Christina and I go shopping. We use our points to buy new outfits for tonight. I get a new black dress with an open back, black jeans, a new black jacket, and a tank top. I also get black high heels.

Next, we head back to the dormitory and get ready for the party. Christina curls my hair. She puts some blush and lip gloss on me, too. She also adds some mascara.

We spend the rest of the time before the party talking about Tobias and Will. And for the first time in my entire life, I know exactly where I belong.


	2. Chapter 2

Once all the initiates have jumped, Lauren, Max, and I start the walk down the tunnel to the Pit, and the initiates follow.

I have nine initiates. Five from Candor, three from Erudite, and one from Abnegation. The other eleven initiates are Dauntless-borns, so Lauren will be training them.

When we are almost at the Pit, we stop walking and turn to face the initiates. "This is where we divide," Lauren tells them. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me," she explains. "I assume you don't need a tour of the place." Lauren smiles and nods at the Dauntless-borns, and they follow her down the rest of the tunnel, with Max behind them. When they dissolve into the shadows, I say, "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." I am about to continue, but a Candor girl interrupts me.

"Four?" she asks. "Like the number?"

"Yes," I say sternly, my voice showing no emotion at all, like it never does when I work as an initiate trainer. "Is there a problem?"

"No," the girl says flatly.

"Good." I continue by saying, "We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" The Candor girl snickers.

"The Pit?" she says, stifling a laugh. "Clever name." I walk up to her and lean down, narrowing my eyes and staring at her. She is tall and has olive skin.

"What's your name?" I ask barely above a whisper.

"Christina," she says. Her voice, that was confident before, now squeaks.

"Well, Christina," I start, "if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is how to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" She nods quickly. I begin to walk again, leading the initiates to the Pit. Christina says something to someone, but I don't pay attention. At the end of the tunnel, I open the double doors and we walk inside. I glance behind me to find all of them looking around, their eyes moving from one area to another. "If you follow me," I say, "I'll show you the chasm." I beckon toward them, signaling for them to keep walking. I walk to the right side of the Pit, which is dark, but in a way comforting. The scene changes from the rock floor of the Pit to the iron barrier of the chasm. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I have to yell over the roar of the river below us. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again." A lump forms in my throat at the thought of my initiation instructor.

My initiation instructor, Amar, was rumored to be one of the people who jumped into the river below us. They found his body by the chasm one morning and claimed that was what happened. The truth is that the Erudite killed him. He wasn't only my instructor, Amar was my friend. He didn't have to help me fit in here, but he did. He gave me my new name and helped me hide my Divergence. He was too caught up in helping me that he couldn't hide his own Divergence.

I force myself to continue. "You've been warned." We pass through the rest of the Pit and walk through the hole in the wall, entering the dining hall. As soon as we walk in, the room erupts in noise, Dauntless members shouting, clapping, and stomping their feet.

After the noise has quieted down, I sit down at the nearest empty table and fill my plate with food. A few seconds later, I look to my left to see that Tris has sat next to me, and Christina next to her. Christina starts to take food from the center. Tris just stares at the table, her brows furrowed in confusion. She reaches to the middle of the table and picks up a hamburger. I lightly nudge her with my elbow, and say, "It's beef. Put this on it." I reach across the table to grab the bowl of ketchup and hand it to her.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks her.

"No," Tris says simply. "Is that what it's called?" I nod at Christina.

"Stiff's eat plain food," I tell her.

"Why?" Christina pushes for a better explanation. Tris shrugs her shoulders and continues for me.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary," states Tris.

"No wonder you left," Christina says, smirking.

"Yeah." Tris rolls her eyes. "It was just because of the food." I have to compress the smile forming on my face.

Suddenly, the room silences. I look at the open doors of the dining hall to see Eric walking in. "Who's that?" Christina whispers.

"His name is Eric," I tell them. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously?" Christina says, continuing to ask questions. "But he's so young."

I look at her seriously and say, "Age doesn't matter here?" I look back over at Eric to see that he has his eyes set on our table. He walks over and sits on my left. He nods towards Tris and Christina.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks.

"This is Tris and Christina," I say, not wanting to talk to him more than I have to. Eric smirks.

"Ooh, a Stiff," he taunts in his usual way. Tris winces quietly, but loud enough that I can hear. "We'll see how long you last." Tris opens her mouth slightly, like she is about to say something, but closes it in less than a second. "What have you been doing lately, Four?" I shrug.

"Nothing really."

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

Max has been pushing me to consider leadership as my job since I completed initiation. I can't be a Dauntless leader. Not with my Divergence, and especially not with the fact that I will have to see my father again. On top of all that, I don't even belong here.

I stare at him, telling him with my eyes to go away. He doesn't. I respond in a few seconds by saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job?" It is easy to detect the jealousy in his voice.

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested?"

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well, let's hope he gets the point, then." He slaps me on the shoulder and finally gets up and walks away, heading to another table.

"Are you two...friends?" asks Tris when Eric is far enough away that he can't hear her.

"We were in the same initiate class," I say. I don't want to describe are relationship more than necessary. "He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?"

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiff's, too?" I feel a slight twinge of guilt for being too harsh, but it dissipates seconds later. It's what I have to do, I have to do anything I can to hide how I really feel. They can't know that I hate them right now.

"It must be because you're so approachable," Tris says. "You know. Like a bed of nails." I don't reply right away, I stare at her. And instead of looking away, like any other Abnegation would do, she stares back. Her face turns red, but she doesn't look away. At that moment, I know who she is. She is the daughter of Andrew, an Abnegation leader, and Natalie Prior. Beatrice Prior.

All I say to her is, "Careful, Tris."


	3. Chapter 3

I walk over to the initiates, who are standing in the middle of one of the two the training rooms, guns in hand. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun," I announce. "The second is how to win a fight." I push a gun into each of their hands. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that. Initiation is divided into three stages," I say, beginning to explain the initiation process. "We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." I watch the initiates stare with blank faces at their guns, unmoving, unsure what to do with them. "We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what…" a Candor boy, Peter, says yawing, as I place a gun in his hand. "What does firing a gun have to with...bravery?" I flip the gun in my hand before pressing the barrel to his forehead. Peter turns pale and stiffens.

"Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot," I snap. "Act like it." I slowly remove the barely from Peter's forehead and steps back. His cheeks turn red. "And to answer your question...you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother," I say, "if you're prepared to defend yourself."

Once all of the guns our passed out, I walk to the center of the room. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me." I turn to the right side of the room and angle myself so I am standing in front of one of the targets on the wall. I get into the correct stance before firing the gun. After two years here, it's almost natural.

I don't like firing a gun. I don't like guns in general. It reminds me that I, like my father, could so easily hurt or kill someone. It is where my third fear comes from.

I turn my attention back to the initiates. They stand there for a second, and then they realize what they are supposed to do and turn to the targets. I watch the first few shots the initiates take. The first one to shoot is one of the Erudite transfers, Edward. He has a good aim and hits the circle around the center of the target. Peter and another Erudite transfer, Myra, hit the edge of the target on their first tries. I find myself thinking of the first time I did this, and look at Tris. She tries to mimic my stance, but her feet are in the incorrect position and her hands are too far away from her chest. She holds the gun so lightly that it looks like it could fall out of her hands at any moment. Finally, she shoots, the bullet hitting the ground and the gun flying back at her.

I stand still in the center of the room, watching the initiates. One by one, they start getting closer and closer to the center of the target with each shot. I glance back over at Tris. She doesn't notice me. Her eyes are set on the target, a look of determination on my face. This time, though, when she shoots, the bullet hits the center of the target. I smile a little. Maybe she can prove Eric wrong, just like I did.

After lunch, I take the initiates to the other training room, the one they will fight and throw knives in.

During the lunch break, Lauren and I told Zeke and Shauna about our initiates. From what Lauren said, Zeke's younger brother, Uriah, is pretty good, and so is Shauna's younger sister, Lynn. A girl who is friends with Uriah and Lynn-her name is Marlene-is good as well.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight," I instruct the initiates. "The purpose of the is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless. We will go over technique today," I start, "and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I spend the next half an hour or so demonstrating different simple fighting techniques. I teach them a couple of punches. First, I demonstrate in the air and then on the punching bag.

Eventually, the initiates catch on, starting to practice on the punching bags in front of them. I start to walk around and examine them. Edward and Peter are good at fighting, as they were with gun shooting. Al, one of the Candor boys, is also good at fighting, and so is a Candor girl, Molly. Other than them, another Candor boy named Drew seems pretty good.

I look at Tris to see that her punches barely affect the punching bag. No matter how hard she swings her arm, it barely moves. I can't blame her, she's from the selfless faction. The only thing she's ever known is how to help others.

I don't know how long I watch her for, but I find myself walking over to help her. Tris keeps hitting the punching bag, but I know she notices me because for a split second she stops. Not for long, but long enough for me to tell. "You don't have much muscle, which means you're better off using your knees and elbows," I tell her. "You can put more power behind them." I hesitate for a second before pressing my hand to her stomach. Tris suddenly freezes, before turning to face me. She stares at me with her eyes wide. I say so quietly that I am almost whispering, "Never forget to keep tension here." I walk away like nothing happened.

I spend the rest of the time watching the other initiates. Every few minutes, I find my eyes wandering over to Tris.

Eventually, I bring myself to stop watching her. But even though I don't look at her again, the memory of her looking into my eyes burns into my brain.


End file.
